Going All Out on Halloween
by Mistress Silver Moon
Summary: One-Shot Halloween Special from my story "I Bring in the Lightning". If you haven't read it, then you might (most likely) be confused. Rated T because of suggestive themes. Enjoy!


**Going All Out on Halloween**

"Dudes, what are we going to do on Halloween?" Miko ask as we are all lounged in the base. Surprising, it's just us in the main hanger. Everyone else is either on patrol or training or doing something else in the Basement (Ratchet).

"You want to go trick or treating?" Jack asks.

"Sure, why not. But I was thinking more like dressing up and having our own party here at base." Miko states.

"Actually, I was invited to a Halloween party." I say sheepishly.

"What?!" Jack and Miko exclaim.

However, Raf is unfazed and looks at me knowingly. "Did Glen invite you again?"

"Yeah, you know that he always invites me and tells that you are welcomed to come, oh and you two as well." I add as I look at them.

"Um, since when do you get invited to parties?" Miko asks.

"Ever since I have fellow gamers that live close to Jasper. What can I say? I'm popular in the gaming world." I say as I smirk at Miko's gaping expression. "Glen's just the only one that lives nearby. Others offered, but they live out of state, so of course I can't go to their parties."

"Yeah, he's pretty cool. And he throw awesome parties with good food and drinks, non-alcoholic of course." Raf informs. "And he has game consoles so that anybody can play. Most of the time, the other people challenge Anya in Mortal Kombat and Super Smash Bros."

"Ah, good times." I say. "I'm still champion."

"We should go!" Miko states excitedly.

"W-what happened about the party here?" Jack asks as he looks at us.

"True." Miko says as she has a thinking pose. "It's our duty to show them about our customs and other holidays. That includes dressing up and carving pumpkins." She declares.

"Glen's parties last for a long time, last year, we left when the sun was just rising."

"That's wicked cool!" Miko squeals.

"Jack?" I say as I look at my boyfriend who was strangely silent.

"It's nothing." He says. I wanted to say more, but I stay quite.

"You know, I could help with the costumes. I know how to apply special effects with make-up." I offer.

"Can you make me a zombie?" Miko asks.

"Yeah, piece of cake." I say simply.

"Anya, what are we going to be this year?" Raf asks. "Last year, you were a ghost bride and I was a headless ghost."

"What? I need to see pictures!" Miko says as she looks at us expectedly. I look at Raf and he opens his laptop and opens the picture gallery. He types a few things before he makes the screen face us so that Jack and Miko could see.

"Wow, you both look awesome." Miko says.

"You look hot." Jack whispers from besides me. I barely suppress a blush as I kiss his cheek.

"As long as I remember, Anya and I dress up with a theme. Last year was ghostly, the year before we were pirates, and they year before that we did Star Wars, Anya was Darth Vader and I was Yoda."

"No way!" Miko says.

"I have pictures." Raf says as he shows them in his laptop.

"You make Darth Vader look cool as a female." Miko says. "You didn't show that much skin, just the first half of your face. I really like how the Vader mask is only the lower portion and covers your nose and mouth and your cheeks. Your eyes really pop out; especially with the black and silver make-up."

"Thanks," I say. I really worked on that costume. I stitched the gadgets that the original used. "Though I take pride in the mask. I installed voice manipulators so that I would sound like Vader, with the breathing thing and everything else. But of course I sound more female-ish."

"That is so cool!" Miko squeals. "Can I borrow it?"

Being mischievous I only nod, "Yeah, sure. I rather let you borrow that than my lightsaber." I say nonchalantly.

Jack and Miko both look at me with disbelief.

"No way… did you, really?" Jack asks stupefied, while searching my face.

I look at him and Miko with a smirk. Thankfully, they didn't pay attention to Raf, who was silently holding in his chuckles.

"No! I want the lightsaber more than the mask any other day!" Miko exclaims as she stands up from the couch.

Raf and I made eye contact and we both couldn't hold it in anymore. We both laughed. While, I more giggled than laugh heartily like Raf.

"Anya, did make a light saber, but not a real one. Pft." He says trying to hold in his laughter. "Your faces are so priceless. I wish I gotten a picture."

"Did you really think I would be able to make a functioning lightsaber?" I ask as I calm down.

"Well, yeah." Miko says as she pouts at me. "You're a genius."

"Yeah, I mean, you made functioning weapons from RWBY world." Jack tells as he looks at me. "It would not surprise me _too_ much that you can make a functioning lightsaber."

"You guys have a lot in faith in me when it comes to weapons." I deadpan.

"Hey! You did that to yourself! Miss Weapons-are-my-babies-and-if-you-touch-you're-dead."

"…True." I say after a moment of hesitation. "But in all honesty, I have been trying to make a real lightsaber. But it's proven to be more _difficult_ than I anticipated." I grumble as I cross my arms. "What I could do with a lightsaber." I sigh while brushing away imaginary tears.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"Anyways, back to Halloween costumes." Jack continues.

"I think if we want to show the 'Bots about Halloween, I think we should dress up as classics." Raf suggests. "Miko already said she was to be a zombie."

"That's a good idea, Raf." Miko says as she nods as she stands in front of us. "Raf you can totally pull off werewolf." She says as she points at him.

"Anya?" Raf looks at me.

Nodding I agree with Miko, "I can make you a werewolf, Raf. I just need to get fake fur that matches your hair color. You will look great." I assure him.

"Since we have a werewolf, a vampire has to be there to make the rivalry of vampire vs. werewolf is an absolute classic." Miko adds and then looks at me. "You, Anya, shall be a vampire."

My lips twitch into a smirk as ideas are already forming in my mind. "Alright, this is going to be fun."

"Jack," Miko then points at the last member of our group. "There are so many options. What to do with you?" She asks as she strokes an imaginary beard.

"You can be a pirate." I say as I look at him. "My own jolly sailor bold." I say as I lean against him. Jack only smiles as he stokes my cheek before kissing my forehead.

Miko gags, "Eww...No pirate for you, Jack. I don't want any lovey dovey action in this party."

Jack and I both look at her with a deadpan face, but she ignores it.

"Raf, give me options." She states as she walks back and front of him, soldier like. "No repeats."

"Uh, Frankenstein's monster?"

"It's a classic, but more options."

"The Mummy, the Creature from Black Lagoon, the Invisible Man, a phantom, a skeleton-"

"Skeleton…" Miko says as she stops and looks at Jack. "How about the Grim Reaper? Hmm?"

I look at Jack and I can see that he is getting uncomfortable under her gaze. "Anya?" He looks at me for defense.

"It's possible. I can make gloves so that your hands become skeletal. And you can wear a mask or I could do the make-up. The black robes won't be difficult to make." I analyze out loud. "If you want I can make special effects on the costume, though it's going to be on your legs. I can create a fog effect so it looks more cool and mysterious." I add.

"You can do that?" Jack says.

"Of course, don't you know me?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow. "You just said that you thought I was capable of making a _lightsaber_."

"Heh, true." He says sheepishly.

Miko then claps, getting our attention. "Then, it's settled. I will be a zombie, Raf a werewolf, Anya a vampire and Jack the Grim Reaper. This is going to be so cool." She squeals. "Now the only thing left is the party."

"I think we should ask Optimus for permission first." I say. "The base is technically their 'house' and it would be rude if we made a party without him knowing it."

"True, let's go then and ask." Miko says as she start walking down the stairs. We look at each other and shrug.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You four want to make a party in celebration of Hallows?" Ratchet asks while Optimus is silently beside him

"Halloween, Ratchet." Raf says. "It's a holiday in Earth."

"Why do you wish to throw a party here?" Optimus asks.

"We want you 'Bots to know a bit more about Earth, so what better way by celebrating one of our holidays through a party?" Miko says. "It's going to be cool. We will dress up in amazing costumes in honor of the classics."

"Dress up?" Ratchet asks confused.

"Yeah, Halloween is the time of the year where people can dress up into something that they are not. You can be scary or funny or cute, but the point is, you can dress up what you are not." Miko explains.

"What is the point of this holiday?" Optimus asks.

The humans and 'Bots all look at me. I tried very hard not to sigh. They have so much faith in me. "Halloween has been celebrated for hundreds of years and it's originated from Christian faith." I start. "It used to be called All Hollow's Eve because people that that in the night of October 31st ghosts would be able to roam the living world freely. It was a day to remember the dead. People made festivals because of it and they would visit graves and light candle and left food offering, in hope that the ghost of their loved ones would be please and hopefully move on.

"However, ghosts could be good or bad. So people started to wear horrifying masks to scare the evil spirits and as the years pass, people start to use disguises, so that they cannot be recognized at all.

"That's the best short and summarized version that I can give. Though, some information maybe inaccurate, but that's the general idea. In present day, there's more to Halloween than what I said." I inform.

"Yeah, we still haven't told you about pumpkin carving and trick-or-treating." Raf says.

"Now why in the world humans would carve pumpkins?" Ratchet scoffs.

And so, I explained about Jack-O'-Lanterns and the reason why people started doing that. And after that I explained about who Satan is and what a vampire and witch are. But the time I finished explaining all that Miko was getting restless.

"So, can we make a party here? Please?" She says as she looks at Optimus and Ratchet.

Optimus blinks before nods. "I do not see the problem. It looks like Halloween has a lot of meaning to you."

"Thanks," Miko says as she then pushes the humans out. "Now, if you excuse us, we have a party to plan. You two are invited and expected to come." She says as she looks at Ratchet and Optimus.

"Yes, please come. We are making the party so that you Cybertronians learn about some of our customs." I state softly. We then left, walking back to the catwalk.

* * *

Later that day, Raf and I explained to Bee about Halloween that that we are throwing a party. He was excited for the idea. Though us humans decided that we are not going to tell the 'Bots what we are going to dress up. They know we are and we let them imagine what we are going to be.

A sort of surprise for them. Plus, Miko want to see their faces when they see us in our horrifying get up in a prank.

Though, it's going to be hiding all of the supplies. But we will manage. This is going to be fun.

* * *

"Guys, I have something that we could do as an early Halloween prank for the 'Bots." I say as we are sit down for lunch outside, where no one can hear us.

"Ooh, do tell us." Miko says eagerly.

"I was thinking that I should become a vampire earlier than expected." I state.

"What do you mean?"

"I can 'transform' into a vampire, in front of the 'Bots. Though, it has to be gradual. Like one day, I make up a story about how I was suddenly knocked out and I woke up with visible puncture wounds on my neck. They will see it and they will most likely brush it off. However the next day, I can make myself look paler and pretend to be more tired and I wear sunglasses because the sunlight is bothering me."

"Ooh, how long will your transformation take?" Miko ask mischievously.

"Five days so I can convince the 'Bots and make them freaked out." I reply with a smirk. "Though, I need you guys to help me too." I say.

"How?" Raf asks.

"Raf, you will be trying to break my behavior in a scientific manner. Try to make it as believable as possible. You and the rest have to pretend that you don't believe in vampires, but you start to question that and start researching." I state.

"Research, I can totally do that." Raf says with a smile.

"Miko, you will immediately be suspicious, but we will ignore that possibility. But you will be persistent."

"Psh, I will not only be persistent, but also convincing."

"Jack, you will influence Arcee and thus, affecting the rest of the 'Bots. Creating the seed of doubt."

"And how will I do that?" He asks.

"You will say that I was trying to bite you, but I stop myself. I'll give you more details later through texting."

"Alright," He says and then he smiles at me, "You really put thought into this prank."

"What can I say? I'm in the Halloween spirit of tricking." I state as I smirk at him.

* * *

Day One of Prank: Vampire

"Okay, Anya, seriously that scarf is just bugging me. Take it off." Miko groans as she points at my black scarf that is wrapped around my neck. All the 'Bots are preset and they all look at me curiously.

Bee has asked me this morning about it, and I told him that I was feeling a bit cold. I can tell that he was suspicious, but he didn't say anything about it.

" **The base is warm enough."** Bee says as he looks at me.

"O-okay." I say as I start my acting. Slowly I unwrap my scarf and when it was bare, everyone gasped.

"What happened to you?" Jack asks worriedly as he checks on my wound.

"It looks like a double puncture. And it seems quite a deep penetration. " Ratchet says as he comes closer. Bee was looking at me worriedly.

I move Jack back while I look sheepish. "Would you believe me that I don't remember?" I ask as I laugh lightly.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Arcee asks in disbelief. "Something like that must have hurt."

"Well, I don't. I try, but nothing comes into my mind how I got it." I murmur as I press my palm against my forehead, pretending to think deeply. "The last thing I remember is a shadowy figure of a man, but after that it's blank. When I woke up I had this wound, fresh and the blood clotting already." I say as I softly trace my 'wounds'. But then I wave it off saying, "I probably hurt myself while sleeping, it should heal by tomorrow."

"Vampire!" Miko shouts making all of us jump.

"Vampire?" I ask slowly. "What about them?"

"You were bitten by a vampire!" She exclaims as she gets in my face and then inspects my wound.

"Okay, you watched too many movies, Miko." I deadpan as I gentle push her away from me. "Vampires don't exist." I state as I cross my arms looking at her.

"Then how do explain that thing on your neck?" She questions as she goes into a sort of detective mode. "And how is it that you don't remember? And the shadow man? Huh? I'll tell you why! The vampire that bit you erased your memories! Vampires are capable of that."

I just sigh and roll my eyes. "Vampires don't exist." I repeat. "I was mentally exhausted so that's why I don't remember anything. And the shadow man? It was a part of my imagination." I state plainly.

"Miko, what you are suggesting is ridiculous." Ratchet scoffs. "A creature that survives on drinking human blood and has supernatural powers? That is one of the most ridiculous things I have heard from humans. Something like the creature you describe certainly doesn't exist."

"Hey! There is no proof of that." Miko defends as she rubs her nose. "Some humans believe that aliens don't exist and yet, here you guys are."

"That's because those humans don't have the technology and the knowledge for it. Plus, we are explained through science. A vampire cannot." Ratchet counters.

"Guys, stop it both of you." I state as I stand up. "Miko, no vampire bit me. I think I would remember the pain of his fangs sinking into my skin and stealing my life force."

"But that's the thing! Vampires could mess with your head, with your memories. You wouldn't remember, duh."

This time I groan. "I'm going to walk around." I say as I walk down the stairs.

"Anya," Jack says as he looks at me.

"I'll be fine." I reassured to him and the 'Bots. Then I walked away from the main hanger and went towards the basement.

Now, Miko in this moment Jack and Miko are going to argue. Raf is going to be neutral. He is going to give logical explanations for both cases.

Now, I have to wait for tomorrow to make the next move.

* * *

Day Two of Prank: Vampire

"Jack, don't move." I grumble as I move before set my head in a comfortable position on his chest and close my eyes. We are snuggling in the couch back at base. Much to Miko's displeasure, but she went along for the sake of the prank.

"Anya, how long have you slept during school?" Raf asks.

"Hours." I mumble with my eyes still close. "I didn't sleep last night."

"Like at all?" Miko asks as she suddenly stands up and take a closer look. "You look paler than usual." She says slowly. "And your dark circles are darker than usual."

"Miko, could you let me sleep for just an hour, please." I say as I press my face against Jack's chest. Jack wraps his arms around me and strokes my hair soothingly.

"It's unusual for you to sleep during the day, Anya." Bulkhead states.

"Bulk…" I whine not bothering to open my eyes. "It's just a onetime thing, it's not like I'm going to be nocturnal or anything." Then, I even out my breathing and fake sleep.

I could hear Miko walking towards Bulkhead. "I'm telling you, she's going to become a vampire." Miko whispers loud enough for me to hear.

"No she isn't." Jack insists as he whispers back.

"Raf, you live with her, anything unusual with Anya back home?" Miko asks.

"Uh, well, I know it's probably nothing," Raf starts and I can tell that everyone was paying attention to him. Bulkhead and Ratchet are the only 'Bots present, but Ratchet was absorbed into his work, until now at Raf's words. "But I haven't seen her eat anything." He finishes and I could tell from the tone he was playing with his hands.

"Nothing?" Jack asks as I could feel him shift a bit. I stir but I continue 'sleeping'.

"Well, she drinks water." Raf says calmly. I can imagine that he is pushing his glasses back. "Yesterday at dinner, she said that she already ate and didn't eat anything at all. Though, she did ask Mom if she could bring cranberry or tomato juice."

"Those drinks are red." Miko says. "It looks a bit like blood." She informs to the aliens present.

"Anya just felt like having those drinks. Don't you girls all of a sudden have cravings or something?" Jack asks.

"Hey, that's for pregnant women." Miko retorts. "Unless… Jack… have you and Anya gotten… very _cozy_?" She asks suggestively. I tried my hard to not to blush at the suggestion. We don't have a script for most of the things we are saying, so that took me by surprise.

Jack then starts coughing. I pretend to slowly become arouse and I blink open my eyes tiredly and cover a yawn.

"What's happening?" I ask tiredly with equally tired eyes.

"N-nothing, Anya." Jack says as he slowly stokes my head gently again and hugs me closer. "Just go back to sleep."

I nod tiredly and went to 'sleep' again.

"Did you suggest that Jack and Anya had intercourse?" Ratchet asks.

"I'm going with Bee." Raf says as I hear him walking quickly away. I mentally apologize to him.

"Ratchet!" Jack whispers screams.

"Yeah, I totally did." Miko says unashamedly. "C'mon, Ratch, Bulk, don't you think that is possible with the love birds?"

"Well…" Bulkhead drones.

"Bulkhead!" Again Jack whispers screams.

"I think it is none of our business what Jack and Anya do in their free time." Ratchet says as I can hear the taping sounds of the keyboard.

"Anya and I- we haven't- we haven't done the act of intercourse." He whispers the last part. I can tell that his face is heating up and well as feel the increase speed of his heartbeat.

"Fine, I believe you." Miko says. "But I still think Anya was bitten by a vampire."

"Miko, just drop it."

"Okay, I will," She starts and Jack sighs in relief. "But only if you pull down Anya's turtleneck. I find it suspicious that she's wearing something to cover her neck. She did say that her 'wound' would have healed."

"But she'll wake up."

"Not if you do it gently, lover boy."

"…Fine. You are going to see that she has nothing." Jack says.

I could feel his fingers going at the top of my black turtleneck. Yeah, I'm kind of a Steve Jobs fan; I blame the tech-nerd in me. I pretend to stir, but soon I move my head so that my neck was expose more.

Jack then once again moves his fingers and ever so gently, he slowly lowers my turtleneck.

"No way…" Jack whispers as my neck is finally revealed. "But…"

"See!" Miko exclaims. I stir again and mumble something before falling asleep. "See!" She whispers shouts.

"That doesn't prove anything." Ratchet scoffs. "She didn't sleep last night. She heals when she sleeps, so it's probably going to heal soon."

"Yeah, so just drop it already Miko." Jack states.

"I will, for now." Miko then sits on a chair and I could hear her scribing something on paper.

Okay, so far so great. At bit embarrassing, but it got the job done. Though, I'm so glad Bee and Optimus weren't here.

If Optimus was there, I wouldn't be able to hide my blush.

If Bee was there… oh boy. I don't want to know what he would be saying to Jack.

* * *

Day Three of Prank: Vampire

"Anya, this is the desert. Not a beach." Miko deadpans as the humans and our guardians are outside on top of the base.

"It's hot." I say as I calmly walk towards them as I put on sunblock on my arms. "And the sun is too bright." I continue as I fix my dark sunglasses.

"We are not going to fight, Anya." Arcee says amused as she sees my black shawl.

"I know. I'm just using it so that sunlight doesn't touch my skin. Lately, it's been sensitive." I say nonchalantly as I pass the sunscreen to Raf. "Put some on. You don't want to get sunburn." I say gently as I finish applying the screen on every patch of exposed skin.

"Light sensitive, huh?" Miko says as she once again stokes her invisible beard.

I scoff and cross my arms. "Yes." I state before grabbing the mini umbrella and opening it and put it above me, my body engulfed in shade. "And Miko, I am not transforming into a vampire." I deadpan as I look at her.

"Oh come on!" She exclaims as she then stalks up at me. "Pale skin, light sensitive, tired during the day and don't you think that I have not noticed that you haven't eaten anything other than your stupid tomato and cranberry juice." She points her finger at me accusingly.

" **Actually, Anya, I'm getting worried."** Bee say getting the 'Bots and the humans attention. Though only Raf and I actually understand what he is saying. I can hear Raf whispering to Jack and Miko what he is saying.

"About what, Bee?" I ask softly.

" **Well, I have noticed that you are tired during the mornings when you usually are alert. And you break things… and you kind of growl?"** He says uncertainly.

At that the 'Bots and humans all look at me. I stand still and I look at each of them with calm eyes even though they can't see them through the sunglasses. "I have been having some… difficulties in controlling my strength for a few days now. And because of that I lose a bit of my temper." I say the last part sheepishly as I twirl the black umbrella above me. "I'm sorry that I have been worrying you, Bee." I apologize softly.

"Vampires are known for their inhuman strength." Miko points out. This time everyone present groans.

"Miko…" Bulkhead whines. "Anya already has inhuman strength."

"That is true." Miko muses before she says, "But never has she ever lost control of it until _recently_. So Anya… how long has this been happening? Since the day of your bite, perhaps?" She asks rhetorically.

I stay quiet before I huff, "It's _not_ a bite." I state, "But yes, it was since the day I've been injured."

"Then talking about injuries…how's the neck? Has it healed yet?" Miko asks innocently.

Quickly I put my hand over where my 'bite mark' is. "…No. Not yet. But it has gotten smaller." I defend. "It doesn't mean anything."

"Anya…" Miko says softly getting everyone's attention to her. "I know that vampires could be scary, but I'm cool if you become one. I won't judge."

"Vampires are called monsters for a reason." I state coldly. "They suck human blood and killed them as they drink away their life force."

"But if you became one then, I know that you would handle it. You're Anya. You would just use your vampires powers to your advantage and use it to kick butt." She cheers.

"Miko, I'm not becoming a vampire." I state tiredly, my shoulders hunching and my grip on my umbrella getting tighter until I break the handle with an audible snap. "I'm- I'm going inside and rest for a bit." I state as I walk towards the elevator.

It was silent as the door close behind me.

I feel bad for deceiving the 'Bots, but the mischievous side of me couldn't help but say: It's going to be so worth the look on their faces.

* * *

Day Four of Prank: Vampire

It's getting harder to continue making my pale face paler each day. Aunt Teresa actually noticed and the excuse that she bought is that it's an experimental sunscreen.

Then I have to make my dark circles darker. Ugh, what a mess. But it will all be worth it.

Now our respective guardians now have returned us to our respective homes.

Jack is texting me what he told Arcee just a few moments ago. And this is how our texts went:

Jack: Yeah  
I told RC that if she noticed if u were acting weird lately.

Me: And…  
wat she say?

Jack: She said that u r acting weird l8ly  
And she expressed her worried & asked me why I'm asking  
So I told her that u were trying 2 bite me when we were… hugging

Yeah, translation: in the process of giving him a hickey. Well, that what we were doing and I guess Jack got inspired on that event. However, I don't want to leave marks on him. I do not want June to find them and I know she will trace back to me. The embarrassment that would happen…

Yeah, so no hickeys on Jack… But I wouldn't mind Jack putting me a hickey. I actually know how to apply makeup and cover it so that no one suspects. Plus, turtlenecks. I rock in them, if I say so myself. But Jack would look pretty handsome and more attractive if he did put one on…

Gah! I went on a tangent. So back to Jack.

Jack: She was concerned & asked 2 tell her more

Me: So…

Jack: I told her that when u got 2 close 2 me u sniff me  
Pressed ur nose close 2 my neck and start nibbling it  
Then u pushed me away and had this panicked face  
U started to apologize and then u left me in a flash of speed  
Then I didn't c u until almost an twenty min l8 when u joined us back on the catwalk  
I said that I was getting worried becuz u weren't acting like ur usual self

Me: Good job  
Wat was her reaction?

Jack: She was strangely silent  
Then she asked if I saw ur 'bite' lately  
So I confessed that u still have it

Me: Did she panic?

Jack: Well… more like anxious  
Then she said that she needed some alone time and said that u r just going through a phase or something  
I could hear that she was calling Ratchet when I got out of the garage

Me: Okay, that good  
RC now has made Ratch suspicious  
I know that it won't take long 4 the rest of the Bots to know about ur little information

Jack: Ur a bad girl

Me: Ur my bad boy ;)

Jack: I better be

Me: Haha  
Jealous much?

Jack: Maybe  
U r a beautiful lady  
Mi bella dama

Me: U r my jolly sailor bold

Jack: In all seriousness  
I'm a lucky guy in having u as my girlfriend

Me: I'm a lucky girl in having u as my boyfriend

Jack: I guess that means that we make each other lucky

Me: It sure it seems  
It's getting late & u need sleep

Jack: Wat about u?

Me: I can handle 1 more day w/o sleeping at nite  
Plus u make an amazing pillow

Jack: So 2morrow is the final act  
Ur vampire transformation

Me: Yep  
I'll give u, Raf & Miko all the details 2morrow skool during break

Jack: How did Miko do?

Me: Bulk and Bee r somewhat convinced of the existence of vampires  
Mosquitoes and vampire bats helped  
Plus Raf told them of Vald the Impaler & the history of vampires

Jack: That did the work?

Me: Yep  
I have suspicions that Ratch has also been doing some research  
2morrow is going to be hilarious XD

Jack: I'll b acting my best

Me: U have 2 b convincing  
Good nite my sailor bold

Jack: Good nite mi dama

I put my phone away and I just lay on top of my bed, my mind going through the things that I have prepared for tomorrow. It was going to be a long night.

I can always continue on the Halloween costumes. Oh wait I can't. The clothing is already done, it's just the makeup that I need. Might as well sketch how they are going to look like and ask for their opinions later. Yeah, that'll keep me busy for an hour or so.

Ugh, it going to be a very long night.

* * *

Day Five of Prank: Vampire

"Okay, any questions?" I say as we are huddled around making sure that no one is near.

"This is going to be so epic!" Miko squeals, but she quickly covers her mouth and looks around and see that none of the fellow classmates even paid attention in our direction.

"Ratchet is going to kill us when he finds out." Jack whispers, but he has a smirk on our face.

"Any bets on which 'Bot is going to freak our first?" Miko asks mischievously.

"I think Bee will freak out first because it's Anya that is affected." Raf offers.

"Guys, no bets are allowed." I reprimand lightly. "So everyone knows the plan?" I ask again making sure that no one is left confused.

"Like the back of my hand." Miko says confidently. I look at Jack and Raf and they both nod their heads in agreement.

"Then in a few hours, Anya the Vampire will make a visit." I say with a very tiny smirk adoring my lips. On the inside I was laughing insanely.

* * *

Normal POV

"Jack, what's the matter?" Arcee asks when she realizes that her charge is fidgeting on the couch, looking around searching for something.

"Nothing." He replies quickly. However, Arcee just gives him a look. "Okay, it's Anya. She said that she was going to take a walk but that was almost an hour ago." He says with a hint of worry.

"She could have lost the tract of time?" Raf offers as he looks up from his computer. "She has been distracted lately."

"Yeah, distracted with vampire thoughts." Miko states as she pause her video game. "I'm telling you that Anya is transforming into a vampire." She says matter-of-factly.

"Are you sure you are not confusing her 'vampire transformation' into a simple nonfatal medical condition?" Ratchet asks as he looks away from his computer. "Pale skin, loss of appetite and feeling tired, isn't that what humans call having a cold or influenza?" He asks analytically.

"Yeah, but even those things two can't explain her sensitivity to sun light and her tomato and cranberry cravings. Plus, she doesn't have a fever or a stuffed or runny nose. Yes, she would be pale, but even then she would have some color on her skin because of the fever. Anya is as pale as milk."

"Wow, someone did research," Jack says surprised.

"Hey! I did my research." Miko defends as she crosses her arms. "Plus, I got this!" She holds out a backpack and shows it to everyone. "Just in case."

"What does it have?" Raf asks nervously.

"Vampire hunter supplies." Miko states seriously as she opens the bag. Ratchet and Arcee look at Bulkhead for an explanation and he just shrugs. "I've got garlic, holy water, wooden stakes and UV lights." She state as she shows each item before she put them back in her bag.

"Are you trying to kill her?" Jack asks with a small hint of anger as he sits up.

"I thought you said that you didn't believe that Anya is changing." Miko retorts.

"I- I _don't_." Jack emphasizes. "But you _do_. Why would you want to potential _kill_ her?" Jack asks exasperated. "Those things are for killing vampires."

"Hey, I don't want to kill her. Just capture her. I've got a net." She says simply. "It's in the other bag."

"Miko," Jack groans.

"If Anya ever becomes a vampire, I bet she will be a nice one." Raf offers.

"Better be safe than sorry." Miko states as she then puts on a garlic necklace. She hands one each to Jack and Raf.

"You humans have weird tools for defending against supposedly supernatural creatures." Ratchet mutters.

"How does a plant keep a vampire away?" Arcee asks.

"It's the smell." Miko answers.

"Supposedly, the smell of garlic weakens a vampire and forces them to get away from it. I don't know how, but according to legends that how it is." Raf elaborates with a shrug.

However before anybody could do anything, the lights start to flicker and then they die out for a few seconds.

When the lights turn back on, thundering footsteps come towards their way. Optimus Prime comes in and observes that everyone is alright and confused. However…

"Where is Anya?" He asks as he notices that she is the only one missing.

"We don't know." Jack says and this time he has a worry expression, along with Raf and Bee.

The lights start flickering once again. "Hey, Ratchet, what's going on?" Bulkhead asks.

"Something is messing with the electrical cables that are connected with the lights." Ratchet mutters as he types in the computer.

"The only one who isn't here is Anya…" Miko mutters as she looks around while walking closer to her guardian.

" **Let's not jump to conclusions,"** Bee says as he gets closer to Raf.

"I think we should start finding Anya." Jack says as he continues to look around. Then when the lights got out for a few seconds, in the entrance of the hallway, Anya is there, with her head bowed down, looking at the ground. Her hands limply at her sides and her back slouched. "Oh, Anya, thank goodness you're here." Jack says, but he stops when he sees that his girlfriend isn't responding. "Anya?"

The lights turn off again, and without warning, Anya shoots forward, faster than they have ever since before and stand in front of Jack. When the lights are back on again, she is a few feet away, but she is in the same position that they all saw her in the hallway.

"Anya? Are you okay?" Jack asks softly as he grabs her hand. But then he gasps in surprise. "Your hands are cold as ice." Then he drops the garlic necklace to the ground and grabs both of her hands, trying to warming them up.

"Anya? What's wrong? Please answer?" Raf asks nervously.

"I-" Anya rasps out before taking her hands away from Jack. Slowly she raises her head, but her eyes are closed. When she opens them, they are not her usual yellow, but a bright red, the pupils in cat's slits. The lights go off and before the Autobots could react when the lights turn back on, they gape as they see that Anya and Jack are gone.

Arcee quickly spots them near the Ground Bridge entrance. "Jack!" She exclaims as she sees that he is unconscious in Anya arms.

But when she and the rest of the 'Bots and the humans take a second look, they see that Jack's neck has a red liquid substance, running down from his neck, originated from two puncture wounds.

Anya looks at them, her eyes glinting, and a small line of the red substance dripping from the corner of her mouth. Then she hisses at them, showing the long sharp canines that she didn't have moments ago.

"Vampire!" Miko and Bulkhead yell.

"She bit Jack…" Arcee says horrified. Then she takes an offensive stand and narrows her optics at Anya, who was standing up. Jack is now sprawled on the ground, not reacting at all. "You bit him! How could you?!" She yells in anger.

Anya wipes the blood from the corner of her lips with a finger and licks them absently as she stares blankly at them.

"I-" Anya begins to rasp. "I was feeling very _thirsty_."

"Vampires are real…" Ratchet whispers as he takes a step back.

" **Anya,"** Bee whispers, conflicted into go to her and protecting Raf.

"Anya, the recent vampire born inside of you must be clouding your judgment." Optimus starts in a calm and diplomatic voice. "I know you would never mean any harm to Jack or anyone else." He continues.

Anya is still standing, looking around with a blank expression. "Harm… Jack…?" She rasps, her face set in confusion. Then she looks down and sees the unconscious Jack. She gasps as recoils back, her hands shaking as they went towards him, but she pulls back. "I harmed Jack…" She states in horror.

" **I know you wouldn't do it on purpose."** Bee states, his door wings flapping in worry.

"But I did do it." Anya continues as she takes steps back, her voice cracking in the end. Then she grunts as she bends forward, her hands going over her heart. Then she looks back up, her face perfectly black. "I am so very thirsty." Then she hisses, showing her fangs and before anyone can react, the lights turn off.

When they turn back on, Anya is gone.

"Scrap." Miko says timidly as she grabs two of the holy water spray bottles, pointing them around, ready to squirt.

Arcee quickly runs towards Jack and carefully moves him. Jack groans, making everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Jack?" Arcee questions as she looks down at him.

"Arcee?" He says confused as he slowly stands up. "What happened?" He then groans as he presses his hands on his forehead. "Where's Anya?" He asks worried as he looks around. "How did I get down here?"

"Jack, what is the last thing you remember?" Ratchet asks gently as he walks towards them.

"I, uh, remember being up there," Jack starts as he points where Raf and Miko are. "When Anya suddenly was in front of me. I think she looked at me, but the weird thing is… she has red eyes. After that I can't remember except feeling like I was being poked with something sharp over here…?" Jack says as his hand went towards his bite mark and feels the fresh wound.

His hand slowly comes in front of him and sees his blood on his fingers.

"Jack," Miko says slowly, surprising everyone. "Anya bit you." She finished, with a worried look on her face.

"But, she's not- She wouldn't." Jack defends.

"I know that it may seem hard to believe," Optimus starts but Ratchet cuts in.

"Even I am still in the process of believing even though I saw it with my own optics."

"But what Miko said is true. Anya has bitten you and now she has been fully converted into a supernatural being." Optimus finishes.

"But vampires _aren't_ real." Jack continues to defend, but then he wavers and then says, "Right?"

"Jack, I don't want to believe it any more than you do, but it's real." Raf says softly. "I think we should get Anya and see if we can make a sort of antidote to revert her back."

"Antidote?" Jack asks. "But do you even know how to do that? Anya-"

"Anya taught me." Raf states firmly and this time everyone has their attention to the hacker. "She has been giving me biology and chemistry books to study and testing me about them. I think she knew, deep down about her transformation. She must have been in denial all along." He says the last part softly. "So I think it's time that we help her."

"Right," Miko starts. "Then since I have the materials for it I think we should set a trap and lure her in."

"We also need a place to put her in captivity." Bulkhead says. "We can't just trap her. Knowing Anya, she would get away after figuring it out. So we need a place to put her in so that she doesn't escape at all."

So with the 'Bots and humans grouped together, they all formed a plan to lure Vampire Anya out and capture her. All in the meanwhile, Anya was listening to the whole thing through the microphone that she put on Jack so that she can overhear everything.

She was quietly laughing all through it. Soon, she will have to come out and play the prank.

* * *

"I will be very surprise if Anya falls for this." Ratchet murmurs as he and Raf are looking at the surveillance.

"But she is blood thirsty right now." Miko offers as she also looks at the screen.

"Her mind is in a primitive state. I don't think she will know that it's a trap until it's too late." Raf offers.

"Optimus, Arcee, is Anya nearby?" Ratchet calls through the comm link.

:: Negative. ::

:: Wait, I think she's coming. :: Arcee says. ::Something is coming from my side. ::

Ratchet presses a few buttons and sees Anya stalking towards where the set trap is.

"She's sniffing Jack's blood." Miko says in awe. "Vampires and their super senses." She grumbles.

"So she is giving in to primitive actions." Jack says as he rubs his bandaged neck. "Raf, is the antidote going to work?"

"I hope so." Raf states as pushes his glasses back.

"Remember that we do not want hurt her." Jack states in the comm link.

:: I'll try my best.:: Arcee answers.

Just as Anya turns a corner, she sees the hallway is dark except that in the middle there is a bottle with red liquid inside. On the cap and the sides, there are traces of some dried red substance. Anya is frozen as she has a stare down with the bottle.

"Is she really going to fall for it?" Bulkhead asks softly as he and the rest stare at the screen.

They all wait as suddenly Anya speeds over and lands in front of the bottle. She goes down on her knees and grabs the bottle and sniffs it.

Then she opens it and soon Arcee throws a sleeping gas bomb in front of her. Anya quickly stands up, but it's too late as she stumbles and sways in place.

Then Optimus throws a net at Anya, tangling and trapping her inside. She struggles against it, hissing at several instances before she finally collapses. Her body still and limp.

:: Target acquired. :: Arcee speaks as Optimus scoops Anya and holds her in his hands, trapping her but not to make her uncomfortable.

"Hurry, before the gas wears off." Raf states.

* * *

"I hope the restraints hold her down." Bulkhead says nervously as the humans restrain an unconscious Anya to a medical stretcher.

"Don't worry Bulk," Miko states as they all finish. "If it doesn't she is surrounded by garlic, she won't move from where she is."

"Raf, I'll give her the antidote." Jack says.

"Okay." The hacker says as he gives the test tube to Jack.

Miko and Raf all move away and stand next to their guardians as they watch Jack walk bravely towards the unconscious Anya.

Then just as he was just a few feet away, Anya starts stirring. Then her eyes open, revealing her red eyes. Everyone takes a step back in surprise. Though, it was Bulkhead that yelped a little. She starts to struggle and manages to free one of her hands, but then she hisses as she tries to take off the other wrist restraint.

"Anya, calm down, it's me, Jack." Jack says in a soothing tone as he stays where he is.

Anya stiffens as she looks directly into his eyes, ignoring everyone one else. "Jack?" She whispers.

"Yeah, it's me." Jack says as he takes a step forwards. "Anya, you must be scared, I know I would if I was in your position." He starts. "Being a vampire is definitely not what I want."

"But you will live for eternity, never growing old." Anya says absently.

"True, but you are not in control." Jack says as he holds up the antidote. "Just by drinking this, you will go back to normal."

"It's an antidote?" Anya asks as she tilts her head.

"Yeah, isn't it great? Raf did it." He says as he is finally next to her.

"Can you take out my restraints?" She asks as she looks directly into her eyes.

"Yes," Jack says absently as he takes on the remaining three restraints.

"What is he doing?" Miko whispers shouts.

"I know Jack trusts Anya, but this." Arcee says as she looks at her charge with worry.

"Now, can you remove the garlic? It's really hurting me." Anya says as she puts a hand under Jack's chin and makes him look at her.

"Of course, anything for you." He says and then he removes the rope of garlic quickly.

"Get rid of the antidote." Anya hisses and before anyone could react Jack throws it at the ground, shattering the tube, the liquid now useless as it is spilled on the ground.

"Ah! I forgot that vampires can control minds!" Miko yells as she has her holy water and garlic ready.

"Jack, get away!" Arcee yells, but Jack is still as Anya sits up and pushes Jack against her, her mouth close to his neck.

The 'Bots and humans stop as they clearly see the hostage situation.

"Now, now," Anya starts as she presses her cheek against Jack's cheek, in a loving manner. Jack has his eyes closes and is smiling his dopey smile. "Jack is mine and he is not going anywhere." She threatens as she hisses at then, showing her fangs.

"Anya, be reasonable." Optimus starts in his calm tone.

"No!" She yells, causing everyone to flinch back. She then presses against Jack even more and un-wraps the bandages, revealing his bite mark. "Jack is going to be with me forever and ever." She says lovingly as she licks her lips and slowly moves her mouth closer to Jack's neck.

"Anya, don't do it!" Raf yells as he runs forwards, but Bee holds him back.

"Too late." She smirks as she then opens her mouth, her fangs revealing before biting on Jack's neck.

However, the fangs never penetrate Jack's neck.

"Huh?" Bulkhead asks.

Anya then starts giggling and moves her mouth away from Jack. Then Jack, Raf and Miko start laughing.

"Wow, your faces! Priceless!" Miko says from between laughs, her eyes tearing up.

"Wait, what?" Arcee asks.

"It's a prank!" Jack says as he coughs, trying to get rid of the laughter.

"Are you telling me that what just happened was staged?" Ratchet asks, his tone really close to anger.

"Yep," Anya answer cheerfully.

" **But why?"** Bee asks, totally flabbergasted.

"Because I thought it was going to be funny." Anya answers. "Plus, it's a Halloween prank. I pull a prank like these ever year, ever since I can remember."

"You, Anya, did this prank?" Bulkhead asks in disbelief.

"Of course I did." She answers, "I really out did myself this year."

" **But, your wounds and Jack's-?"** Bee asks utterly confused.

"It's all make-up," Anya explains as she lowers her turtle-neck revealing her bite mark. She then scratches it off, revealing flawless skin. Jack did the same thing and cleans it off with a handkerchief, also revealing smooth and uninjured skin.

"And the pallor of your skin?" Ratchet asks.

"Again, make-up." Anya says. "It's a bit difficult to take off, it's water proof so that it doesn't come off easily."

"Your denta?" Arcee asks.

"The fangs are fake. They are stuck on my canines with special organic glue, they'll come off."

"To make this clear," Optimus starts, "Everything was staged. You were never bitten and the rest of the humans were collaborating together to make us believe that you were transforming into a vampire."

"Yes, that's basically it."

"You really took your time to make everyone believe that is was real." Optimus states. "Winning the game in the long-run."

"It helped in making you all believe. I doubt you would have believed it as much on the first day you guys found out about vampires."

"Well, haha." Arcee says dryly. "You almost made me have a spark attack."

"Yeah, no kidding." Bulkhead says as Bee nods.

" **Please, don't do that again."** Bee pleads.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going to pull a prank like this," Anya starts, "Until next year." At that the 'Bots got worried, but all the humans laughed and high-fived each other for a prank well done.

* * *

Anya's POV

"Ah! What on Earth are you wearing?!" Ratchet says as he finally sees Raf, Jack, Miko and me.

"It's our Halloween costumes, duh." Miko says. "And they are so awesome!" She exclaims. "Anya did them for us."

"Of course she did." Ratchet mutters as he looks at me and then at my cousin. "Raf, did Anya make a formula that make you grown hair around your body?"

Raf laughs, "No, it's fake fur. I'm a werewolf."

"And I'm a zombie." Miko says as she starts zombie walking towards the stairs.

"I'm the Grim Reaper." Jack says as he glides through the floor.

It took weeks, but I did do everything that I promised. Miko's zombie skin looks so authentic, she can totally go an episode of 'The Walking Dead'.

Raf is wearing a red ripped shirt, with blue ripped jean. The fur suit covers his body and the majority of his face. Inside of the suit, near his neck, I placed a player so that when he presses certain areas of his body he will either snarl or howl, just what a real wolf would sound like. I glued fur on the back of his hands, as well as gluing claws on his nails. Of course, using make-up glue.

Then for Jack, at the moment he isn't wearing the skull mask that I made him, but it does look like a real skull and in its eye sockets, I pull small LED lights so that it can glow red for a few seconds. I made the custom gloves that make it seem that his hands are really skeletal. The black robe covers the rest of his body so I didn't need to add much more, except that under the robe, I made special gadgets so that he can use them over his shoes. They are circle metal spheres that have claws at can stick to the shoe's laces in the middle of the shoes. Jack has the remote on him and with a press of a button, smoke comes out and it travels under his robe, making it look very cool.

I am so proud with my creations.

Though, I am proud with my vampire disguise. I have a black corset on, with silver lace. Under my corset I put on a thin, but tight black, off the shoulders long sleeves shirt. I have a black and silver tulle circle skirt that goes just above my knees. The skirt isn't that puffy, as Miko would say, but just the right amount so that my hips are a little wider, ad creating the illusion that I have a tinier waist. I'm wearing black pantyhose with my usual black boots. I cover my exposed ivory skin with porcelain white make-up, the same one I used when doing the vampire prank.

Ah, that was a week ago. Good times.

On the right side of my neck, I have the vampire bite mark. I have also put on my fake, but realistic looking fangs on my canines. I put eye contacts, but they are golden yellow but with cat pupil slits. I put on black and silver cat eye makeup because I felt like it. I did not put fake eyelashes. My lashes are already curled upwards naturally and they are thick as well. So I just put on mascara. I put on dark red lipstick.

Aunt Teresa was complimenting so much on my makeup that if it I wasn't wearing the makeup; I would have been blushing hard. Though, every time I see Jack, I feel a blush on my cheeks. When he saw me, his jaw dropped and said that I am the most beautiful girl in the universe and then he got me in a tango dip and kissed me.

What a kiss. Though, Miko had to ruin the moment. Gah!

Though, unfortunately I had to out on fake nails. My nails are long, but I did not want to sharpen then into claws. So I went to the nail salon to put my fake pointed nails. The lady painted them in a black and red ombre, which looks pretty cool.

My costume may not have as many special effects as that of my companions, but I have to say that I look elegant.

When Bee, Bulkhead and Arcee saw us for the first time, they took a double-take and blink before giving up.

Though, Bee said that I looked pretty. He is such a sweetheart. I told Jack that he has competition when it comes to sweet talking and flattering me. He was not amused, while Bee and the rest of us were.

Now it's time for our party to start.

* * *

Tonight was fun. We danced, we played games such as truth or dare, mostly dares, poker with actually betting (it didn't have to be money), ate the food that I brought in (my cookies, cheery pie, and the chicken and grilled cheese sandwiches), drank the fruit punch that Jack brought in, played video games and had a tournament.

We didn't go to Glen's party. We decided to spend it with the 'Bots. We had to adjust the games so that they could play too.

It was nice that Optimus joined at least for poker and some dancing, though he and Ratchet mainly observed.

We danced some more. I taught Raf, Jack and Miko how to dance the 'Thriller' so that the 'Bots could see it. Their expressions were hilarious. Bee and Bulkhead were trying to learn. So we all taught them the 'Thriller', and yes, even Ratchet, though he was grumpy at first, but he got the hang of it.

Looking at Optimus, he was amused. It's a pity that he didn't want to join.

Though it was by the end of the night when Jack asked for me to dance that I felt butterflies in my stomach.

It was a slow dance song. Miko and Raf are getting away from the 'dance floor'. Miko was scowling, but she didn't comment. The 'Bots all looked down at us and I am so glad for the make or else I am pretty sure I would look like as red as a strawberry.

Jack leads me towards the center. He holds my right hands, while his puts the other on my waist and I put my free hand on his shoulder.

We start swaying in a simple two-step rhythm, right and left, but slowly turning around at the same time. It seemed like a cliché, but I really felt like we are the only ones in the room as we look had eyes for each other. I had a wonderful time and you know what? I think that is the first time, Jack and I ever danced together, as in holding hands.

Bryan Adams's voice is just so amazing and this song, it's so special. I wish this moment can stretch for hours, maybe even forever. But all good things must come to an end.

Just as the song was coming to an end, Jack turns me and then drops me into a tango dip. I hold on tighter, but I loosen when I feel his arms wrapping around me in a firm grip.

Slowly, I place my left hand on his cheek and I lead his face towards mine. Our lips meet for a sweet and tender kiss. After a few seconds, Miko was gagging. Jack and I smile in the kiss before we break it and he brings us back up.

"You love birds make me sick." Miko groans.

Jack then hugs me from behind and lays his head on my shoulder, his arms firm and gentle. I will never get tired in being in his arms.

"One day, Miko, one day, you are going to meet someone and you will become like us." Jack teases.

"Eww! Gross!" Miko says with a shudder.

I laugh softly and soon everyone joins.

"Hey!"

"But this year is an amazing Halloween, is it not?" I say towards her with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, that's true." Miko says, "So amazing, that not even you and Jack's sickening lovey dovey acts ruin it."

Jack and I just roll our eyes, before he kisses my forehead.

A light flashes and I look confused and I see Raf holding out a camera with a guilty face. "I thought I turn off the flash."

"Rafael," I state with a small frown. "What's going on?"

"June and Mom may or may not have bribed me to take pictures of you two." Raf says not looking at us.

"How long have you been doing this?" Jack asks worried.

"Around a month." He says meekly.

"You are so lucky that you are my favorite cousin." I deadpan, but then I let my face relax.

So after going through tonight's events I let out a sigh of contentment.

Best Halloween yet.

* * *

 **AN:** **Happy Halloween!** (If you guys celebrate it)

I hope you guys liked it. (Even though I rushed a bit at the end. I was in a time limit and college just likes to consume my time.) Though, I do apologize for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes found. I did not have that much time (or patience) to edit it thoroughly. I really wanted to update on Halloween where I live.

The song from Bryan Adams I was referring to is called "(Everything I Do) I Do It For You". That man has an amazing voice, in my humble opinion.

Though if you guys really liked this chapter I might do a Christmas One Shot as well. I am still not convinced.

Anyways, don't forget to review and tell if you love it or hate it. I do like feedback from you guys!


End file.
